


Your fingertips on my skin

by messedup



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of scars, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: Because @aarondingel and a few other people on tumblr wanted to read Robert slowly undressing Aaron fics, and I´m here to serve. It´s very short, but I hope you like it!





	Your fingertips on my skin

His heart was racing. 

For months he though he was never going to have this again. Aaron´s lips softly moving against his, the other man letting out a little sigh. It was a bit unsure, both nervous after all this time being apart. 

For a moment Robert just enjoyed the feeling of the gentle press of Aaron´s lips against his before he slightly pulled back. He leaned his forehead against the younger men´s head and looked into his eyes. 

It was mad really. How Aaron could still make him feel like this after all this time.

Robert smiled at Aaron, moving his hands from where they were resting on the others man´s waist to his chest. He slowly started to open the zip of his hoodie, taking some time because his hands were shaking so much.

When Robert finally managed to open it he slowly slid it over Aaron´s shoulders, followed by the grey shirt he was wearing. He looked back at the younger man and gently rested his hand on his now bare chest. Gently, Robert stroked his thumb over Aaron´s collar bone and down his chest, before looking back up at the other man, when he heard his breath catch in his throat. “Do you want me to stop?”, he asked, his voice quiet and slightly trembling. 

Maybe Aaron wasn´t ready to try this again after all. Maybe he had moved on and didn´t want him anymore. 

He already started to pull back but saw Aaron shaking his head. He smiled a half smile at him. “No. Please don´t.”, he said in a small voice. Robert returned his smile and kissed him again, now with more passion. Aaron responded by opening his mouth slightly, silently asking Robert to deepen the kiss. 

The older man smiled into the kiss, before licking at Aaron´s bottom lip and burying his hand in his hair to tilt his head slightly upwards. Aaron let out a little moan and wrapped his arms even tighter around Robert. 

Robert led him backwards, until they were standing in front of the bed. Braking the kiss he hold onto Aaron as he slowly laid him back onto the bed. He followed him suit onto the bed, stopping at his stomach. He let his fingers gently graze over his skin, before pressing his lips to one of the scars. 

Aaron shivered at the touch and hold onto Robert´s neck, letting him trace his scars up his chest before moving up to his level again. He rubbed their noses together and slightly bit his lip. 

They kissed until their lips were numb and Robert´s chin was red from beard burn, not wanting to rush anything. They had all the time now they were back together. 

When Robert finally pulled back, Aaron could see the love in his eyes. “I missed you so much.”, he said stroking his thumb over Robert´s cheek. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on tumblr if you want, I´m @messedup21!


End file.
